No todo lo que oyes, es lo que crees
by MeKaRy
Summary: -Rondando por los pasillos del Instituto, la joven Clary escucha algo que no debería tras una de las puertas.- Mi primer fic en esta categoria. Espero lo disfruten. Adelante, lean y comenten!    -MKR-


**Título: "No todo lo que oyes, es lo que crees"**

**Autor**: **MeKaRy † **_**Kara Ishtar**_** † **

**Libro: **_Cazadores de Sombras._

**Género**: Humor.

**Rated: K+ **

**Personajes Principales**: _Clary Fray, Alec Lightwood, Jace Wayland._

**Summary: **_"Rondando por los pasillos del Instituto, la joven Clary escucha algo que no debería tras una de las puertas." _

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de "_**Cazadores de Sombras"**_ son propiedad de la autora _**Cassandra Clare**_, yo no gano nada con la redacción de ésta historia. Sólo diversión.

**Notas**: Hola a todo fan de esta grandiosa saga. Como verán, yo soy nueva aquí. En realidad es mi primer fic fuera del fandom del anime pero no podía dejarlo pasar.

Recién comienzo a adentrarme a este mundo de los Cazadores (a penas llevo el libro uno) y ya ando desvariando por Alec, Magnus y Jace. Aunque en esta ocasión me centraré un poco en Clary.

Sin más, les dejo con este pequeño fic que espero sea de su agrado y los divierta.

Que lo disfruten!

"**No todo lo que oyes, es lo que crees"**

Vagar por los oscuros pasillos del Instituto ya le era una costumbre. Después de prácticamente vivir ahí, los conocía casi por completo.

Extrañamente desde hacía días el ambiente en aquella casona se sentía demasiado tranquilo. Sin demonios que cazar, sin acertijos que resolver, sin supuestos muertos que al final estaban más vivos que ellos mismos. Todos los habitantes de ese lugar buscaban una forma de matar el tiempo mientras algo de acción les llegaba.

—Qué aburrido. –se queja la jovencita pelirroja, con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

Llevaba ya recorrida la mitad de aquella casona y no había visto ni un alma (o en su caso, cazador) por aquel lugar. Salvo tal vez el gato Iglesia, pero este sólo al verla levantó la cabeza, dio un maullido que sonó más a _"Estoy dormido. No molestes"_ antes de volver a acurrucarse en una esquina cerca de la cocina.

Había acudido con Isabelle, pero esta le había dicho que estaría en su habitación arreglando un poco su guardarropa, aprovechando que tenía otro día libre. Y ella era a la única de la que tenía noticias hasta el momento. Del moreno y el rubio no había encontrado rastro ni en la sala de armas, ni en la cocina, ni en la biblioteca, ni el invernadero.

—Se los tragó la tierra. O en su caso un portal abierto misteriosamente. Sí, seguro eso fue. –dijo para sí, sin detener sus pasos. Arrastrando los pies dio vuelta en un pasillo, que recordaba daba a las habitaciones.

Sin mucho que hacer, prefirió dar una vuelta por dicho lugar. Esperando al menos encontrar algo con qué distraerse.

El ruido de algo romperse y algo más golpeando contra la pared, detrás de una de las puertas del lugar, llamó su atención.

—_Espera Jace. No estoy muy seguro que digamos. _–reconoció la voz del de ojos azules, pero se escuchaba en un tono ligeramente nervioso.

—_No me vengas con eso ahora, Alec. _–la voz del rubio no se escuchaba del todo amable, aunque eso ya era normal en él. _—Dijiste que querías que lo hiciera. Así que ven acá y deja de moverte tanto. _

—"_Ahí estaban. ¿Qué están haciendo?" –_se cuestionó la pelirroja, acercándose a la puerta.

—_Sé lo que dije. No me lo restriegues. Es… sólo… _–se oyó otro golpe y un quejido provenir de labios del moreno. _—Ahh… Jace, espera. –_¿Alec había sonado casi suplicante o había sido su imaginación? _—Jace, por favor, espera. –_No. Definitivamente había sonado suplicante.

—_Ya te dije que casi no duele. ¿No me crees? _

—_Pues… –_Clary estaba casi con la oreja pegada a la puerta, intentando escuchar mejor.

Un leve grito y quejidos se escucharon provenir del interior junto con el ruido de algún mueble ser golpeado contra la pared.

Clary se sonrojó notoriamente, a pesar de que el pasillo estaba muy poco iluminado.

—_Jace, espera, duele. –_escuchaba la voz de Alec, y casi podía jurar ver esos azulinos ojos empañarse de lagrimas. _—Aaah… quítalo. _–pidió casi con un gemido suplicante.

—_Pero si sólo es la punta. _–Clary podía imaginar la sonrisa típica de Jace cruzándole el rostro al decir esas palabras. _—Deja de moverte o te dolerá más. _–le advirtió al otro.

La mente de Clary trabajaba a mil por segundo, recordando ciertas historias que había leído por ahí. Antes de adentrarse a ese nuevo mundo donde ahora vivía.

—_Dijiste que no dolería. _–se oyó la voz de Alec reprochar, pero a la vez se escuchaba levemente temeroso.

—_Una mentirilla piadosa. No ha matado a nadie, no te quejes. _

—_¿Qué no me queje?_ –uh-uh, el siempre tranquilo Alec Lightwood se había enojado. _—Jace, eres un… ¡aaah! –_Clary tuvo que cubrirse la boca por la impresión de escuchar a Alec gritar de aquella forma.

—"_Dios, ¿qué hago?" –_pensaba la pelirroja en el pasillo, con sus manos en la boca evitando hacer ruido. —_"¿Voy por Izzy? No, tardaría mucho. ¿Llamo a la puerta? ¡No! Sea lo que sea que Jace a Alec podría lastimarlo más. ¿Y si… abro? ¡Clarissa Fray, qué demonios estás diciendo!" _

—_Jace, por favor, ya. Quítalo. Me está doliendo. –_seguía quejándose el moreno, aunque su voz se escuchaba ligeramente agitada.

—_Ya casi entra por completo. Aguanta un poco. _–la voz de Jace se escuchaba determinada, pero también ligeramente agitada. _—Querías que lo hiciera yo, ¿no? _

—_Sí… pero… _

—_Entonces aguanta. Casi está dentro. _

El sonrojo de Clary casi brillaba en la oscuridad del pasillo. Mientras su mente seguía recordando aquellas historias, en las que atractivos jóvenes eran los protagonistas.

—_¡Aaaaah! –_escuchó gritar a Alec desde dentro. Tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar hacer alguna exclamación que pudieran escuchar dentro. Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, dudaba que algún ruidillo lograra distraer a esos dos de lo que estaban haciendo.

—"_¡Clarissa Fray, no volverás a leer esas historia otra vez!" _–se reprendió mentalmente como seguramente su madre lo hubiera hecho de saber que leía _"ese"_ tipo de historias.

Si lo pensaba bien y fríamente, tal vez no era nada malo lo que hacían. Después de todo Alec era lo que era, y Jace… pues era Jace. Tal vez al final se había dado cuenta del secreto del ojiazul y sólo estaba… _"cumpliendo su sueño"._

—Ay Dios… ¿por qué sigo aquí? –murmuró la joven, viendo casi aterrada la puerta, como si estuviera apunto de convertirse en un monstruo. —S-si ellos… es decir… están… bueno… ayy…

—_Está dentro. –_escuchó la voz de Jace del otro lado, ligeramente agitado pero notablemente satisfecho con lo que había logrado.

—_Eres un idiota, Wayland. Me lastimaste. _–se le hizo un nudo en la garganta a Clary al escuchar la voz tan dolida del moreno.

—_Pero era lo que querías, ¿no? Deja de quejarte. –_soltó el rubio con indiferencia.

Por un momento Clary sintió el impulso de patear la puerta para tirarla abajo, entrar a la habitación y patear ella misma a Jace hasta que este suplicara perdón.

—"_Jace, eres un idiota. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirle eso?" _–gritaba indignada en su mente, viendo con profundo odio la puerta frente a ella.

—_Sí… tienes razón. _–esas palabras le vinieron como balde de agua frías. Alec las había dicho con tanta sumisión, con resignación.

—"_No, Alec. No mereces ser lastimado, menos por la persona que tanto…" _

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar otro quejido desde el interior. Claramente que este provenía de Alec.

—_¿Aún… falta? –_escuchó que preguntó, con un tono de cierto temor.

—_Un poco. Déjame acomodarlo_. –a esas palabras de Jace siguieron algunos quejidos de Alec, para luego dejar todo en completo silencio.

—"_¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó con Alec?" _–pegaba por completo la oreja contra la madera, tratando de agudizar el oído, logrando escuchar las respiraciones algo agitadas de ambos cazadores en el interior.

—_Aah… listo… –_escuchó la voz satisfecha de Jace. _—Eh ¿estas bien? _–preguntó el rubio, con un dejo de preocupación en la voz.

—_Algo… _–escuchó la débil voz de Alec. _—Me duele. Eres un bruto. ¿No podías hacerlo con más cuidado? Me sacaste sangre. _–a Clary se le fue el aliento y la sangre propia hasta los pies.

—"_¿Lo hizo sangrar?" _–se preguntó aterrada. _—"Sabía que Jace no es del tipo delicado… pero… ¿tanto así? ¿y con Alec?" _

—_Ah, no te quejes tanto. ¡No fue nada! –_nuevamente ese impulso de patear la puerta y luego a Jace se apoderó de la pelirroja. _—Además, pronto te cerrara y dejará de doler. _

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que Clary escuchó como acomodaban un mueble y luego otras cosas, para luego escuchar pasos moverse por la habitación, pero sin acercarse a la puerta.

—_Te dejará de doler pronto. _–repitió el rubio. _—¿Qué dices si vamos por el segundo? _–preguntó con voz juguetona y seguramente esa sonrisa gatuna en los labios.

—_¡¿Qué? ¡Olvídalo! _–gritó furioso Alec, caminando a grandes pasos a la puerta de la habitación, abriéndola de golpe y descubriendo una pequeña y rojiza sorpresa tras ella. —Clary. –dijo entre sorprendido y extrañado de ver a la joven ahí.

—Ey, Clary. –saludó el rubio, sentado en el borde de la cama. —¿Me buscabas? –preguntó con una sonrisilla.

—Ehh… yo… este… eehh… –sus pecosas mejillas se encontraban completamente sonrojadas, desviando la mirada a un lado y al otro, jugueteando nerviosamente con sus manos. —Este… yo… –levantó la mirada a Jace, luego a Alec, luego volvió a bajarla apenada. —Ustedes…

Alec se inclinó un poco para verla mejor. Parecía enferma, con la cara tan roja, pero no parecía sentirse mareada pues se mantenía de pie firmemente, aunque moviendo de forma temblorosa sus manos.

—Clary, ¿estas enferma? –se aventuró a preguntar. La pelirroja negó efusivamente.

—¿Y por qué tan roja entonces? Aunque te diré que combinan muy bien tu cara y tu cabello así. –dijo en tono burlón Jace, levantándose de la cama y caminando a ella.

—E-este… yo… ustedes… la puerta… hacían… no quería… pero… oí… –decía entre balbuceos, mirando a Jace, luego Alec, luego al piso.

—¿Qué? –preguntó un tanto fastidiado Alec al no entender lo que decía. —Dilo claro de una vez. –exigió saber.

—Venía por el pasillo no era mi intención detenerme aquí pero oí ruidos y pensé que algo pasaba pero luego los oí y no sabía si buscar ayuda o entrar o hacer algo. No era mi intención oír. ¡Lo juro! –dijo de forma apresurada y con un solo aliento, dejando aún más desconcertados a los dos cazadores.

Jace y Alec intercambiaron miradas extrañadas, luego volvieron a mirar a Clary que seguía jugando entretenida con sus manos y con la cabeza gacha, aún sonrojada.

—Entonces… –comenzó Jace de forma seria. —Oíste.

Clary se encogió más, asintiendo tímidamente.

—¿Qué fue lo que oíste? –preguntó un tanto curioso Alec, sin entender la reacción de la pelirroja.

—B-bueno… a ti… a Jace… l-lo que ha-hacían. –soltó por fin, volviendo a sonrojarse hasta las orejas.

—¿Entonces quieres que te lo haga también? –preguntó animado el rubio.

—¡¿QUÉ? –levantó la cabeza de golpe, entre ofendida, aterrada y a punto de patear por fin al rubio. —¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?

—¿Qué tiene de malo? –dijo con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros. —Es la moda, ¿no? Y se ven bien. Mira. –señaló la oreja izquierdo de Alec, donde un zarcillo en forma de daga pendía, aunque la piel de alrededor se notaba claramente roja y había un fino hilo de sangre.

—Yo en tu lugar iría con un profesional. Jace es un idiota. –se quejó el moreno, cubriendo su lastimada oreja. —Ya lo comprobé, por desgracia.

—Oh, vamos. ¿Te sigues quejando? TÚ fuiste el que me pidió que te lo pusiera para lucirlo ésta noche en la fiesta. –se defendió el ojidorado.

—Ya lo sé. Pero al menos hubieras tenido delicadeza al hacerlo. ¡Ve como me dejaste la oreja! –se sigue quejando el moreno, señalando con ojos casi llorosos.

—Nah, eso no es nada. Te han herido peor en batallas. –le resta importancia, dándole la espalda y cruzando los brazos en la nuca.

—Si serás… –murmuró con furia el ojiazul.

—¿Un… zarcillo? –murmuró Clary, llamando la atención de ambos. —¿Era un… zarcillo? –preguntó extrañada.

Ambos jóvenes voltearon a verla extrañados.

—Sí. Este quejumbroso no quería ir a buscar a un "profesional" y me dijo que se lo pusiera. –repitió Jace. —¿Por qué? ¿qué creías? –preguntó con simpleza. Y con eso el rojo de Clary volvió a su rostro.

—Clarissa Fray. –llamó de forma sombría Alec, agachando un poco la cabeza y dejando que su cabello le cubriera los ojos. —Cuando estabas afuera de la habitación… ¿qué creías que hacíamos? –dijo, lentamente.

—Eeeh… yo… este… verás… es que… creí… tu sabes… que tú… y… bueno… –tartamudeaba la pelirroja, retrocediendo lentamente, por su seguridad. —Pe-pero no importa. ¡Los veo luego! –gritó antes de echarse a correr por el pasillo.

—¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó Jace saliendo al pasillo y sólo alcanzando a ver a la pelirroja casi caerse al dar la vuelta en la esquina. —Alec, ¿qué crees que le pasó? –preguntó curioso, volteando a ver a su compañero de batalla y notando ligeramente un tono rojo en su rostro.

—No sé. Y no me importa. Sólo sé que si veo otra vez esa cabeza roja será como un trofeo de caza en los muros del salón de armas. –murmuró furioso, pero notoriamente sonrojado.

Después de todo, el ocio y la curiosidad no fueron buenos consejeros ese día para Clary Fray, que corrió lo que pudo hasta su habitación, donde se encerró con seguro y, sólo por si acaso, atrancó la puerta con una silla. No vaya a ser que al joven Lightwood le de por cazar "mundis pelirrojas" y se vaya por la más cercana.

Aún con la respiración entrecortada por el temor y la carrera maratónica que se aventó, se sentó en la orilla de su cama con pesadez.

—Lo juro. No volveré a leer historias de amor entre chicos guapos… ¡Lo juro! –gritó.

**Notas finales: **Pobre Clary! Pero no la culpen, la chica es friki también! Todas (o la mayoría) tenemos esa venita _Yaoi Fan-Girl_ palpitando en alguna parte del cuerpo, y con un 'pequeño' malentendido como ese, pues xD.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Comentarios, críticas, pedidos especiales, etc., son bien recibidos.

Ja ne! ^^~


End file.
